


Pensive

by bookhater95



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhater95/pseuds/bookhater95
Summary: Missing moments from the series. In no chronological order, from the Marauder Era to The Book series and after.





	1. Prank

Does it really need to be said, I do not own the books.

Remus and Peter pulling a prank on James and Sirius:

* * *

"Did you bring them?" Peter asked, eyes shining bright with suppressed glee.

"Yes," he whispered, patting his pocket with triumph, "but wipe that smirk off your face, or they're going to get suspicious."

The two boys waited impatiently for their friends to arrive on the platform, leaving Remus and Peter to continuously jitter with anticipation. Remus still couldn't believe it had taken them two years to think of this.

Finally the two black haired youth's made their appearance, and the other two thirteen year old's burst in front of them with unfounded glee as they practically forced their friends into a compartment they had already cut off for themselves, giving the quickest of greetings to Mr. and Mrs. Potter as they departed.

"What's got you two in such a rush?" Sirius asked, unable to keep a smile off his own face.

"We brought you something," Remus grinned.

"Me and Remus have been sending each other owl's all summer about some of the things you lot have never experienced in the muggle world," Peter explained before the two could ask, "and so we snuck a little something on the train for you guys to try."

Intrigued at once, James and Sirius suspected nothing as they were each handed a can.

"It's called Pop," Remus explained, letting a little of his exuberance start to creep through, "it's like nothing you've had before."

The two boys made to open the tab's, but Peter quickly said, as if just suddenly remembering, "wait, we didn't tell you. First you've got to shake them up a bit, make sure the flavor hasn't settled at the bottom."

The poor unsuspecting purebloods thought nothing of it as they shook up their cans very well, and didn't seem to notice their friends had backed all the way to the compartment door when they finally cracked open their drinks.

Twin brown fizzes shot out of the top, hitting their holders in the face, and didn't quite stop even as they were released to the ground. The carbonation got everywhere, shooting up to the ceiling, making sure to splash across the window's and dowsing their trunks as well.

By the time James had taken off his glasses and found something dry to clean them off on, he replaced them to find Remus and Peter, not having been saved and dripping as much as them, on the sticky floor, laughing. Sirius and James exchanged a proud smile before joining in.

* * *

The first of many, hope you enjoy.


	2. Battle

This is the one thing that drove me crazy on my first reading of the book. I kept expecting George to come barreling around the corner any second. Why on Earth were the twins separated at such a critical time? Upon my third or fourth rereading of this book I came to the conclusion that they must have been separated without consent. This is the end results of that.

HPHPHPHP

The spells that were being thrown about, both friendly and non, had the twins ducking and skirting what was once a familiar hallway turned maze. They had to split from each others side for a second as a blue light went flying in between the pair, but were side by side again and ducking towards the next hallway, only to find their brother Percy duking it out with three hooded death eaters. Leaping to his side at once, now that the fight was evened out the cheating masks were taken down and quickly gagged and left to rot. Percy wiped a bit of sweat from his brow as he inspected his immediate younger brothers.

"You two do seem to have good timing, I'll give you that." He said, glasses flashing bright colors in reflection of the still raging battle. The twins exchanged amused looks at such praise from their newly reinstated brother, but all three quickly ducked again as the whole building shook, from what the three didn't particularly want to know.

"Come on," George said, walking towards an old secret passage that cut right to the dungeons "lets-" then the building shook again, harder this time. One twin passed through the fake wall, stumbling down a few stairs before catching himself.

He turned around and slammed back into what was now a blocked off entrance, with his two brothers still on the other side yelling out for him. Part of this wall must have collapsed, leaving him sealed off from them. It was a small miracle he could still hear their yelling for him, rather than crying out in pain.

"I'm alright," he called out, "I'll meet you two down there. Don't try and blow this apart Fred, you'll get yourself killed."

He heard them agree to this plan, but couldn't make out the exact words. He would have bet if he still had his other ear he could, but hey what could you do. Finally he heard twin calls of ascent, something Percy surely would deny later when he mocked him for that, and he smiled to himself. Safe in knowing his two older brothers would look out for each other until he could take his place back at his twin's side.


	3. Houses

Does it really need to be said, I do not own the books.

* * *

 

Seven years at Hogwarts and there are some questions that will never be answered by the general populace, even if a few select students knew and choose not to say anything about those answers.

Like for example, how one of Harry Potter's children had ended up in Slytherin house. Not that James or Lily had a problem with this. Both siblings had been sent to detention quite a bit for in fact the opposite, stopping bullying from other houses as they tried to pick on their brother and demand to know why he was such an insult to the family name.

Smiling to himself, Albus glanced around the great hall, on the last night of term, knowing that this would be the last time he and his siblings would all go to school together. Hugo was chatting animatedly with his boyfriend, Patrick McLaggen, at the Hufflepuff table and completely ignoring Dumbledore clearing his throat to announce the beginning of the feast. Another table over was his older brother sitting at the Gryffindor table with his best friend and cousin Fred, likely planning some last minute trouble. None of the teachers would admit how much they were going to miss the troublesome duo.

Closer to his side of the Great Hall sat Rose, smiling and chatting with new first year Lysander at the Ravenclaw table. Moving to his green and silver clad fellows and sitting a few seats down with some of her friends was Molly, the first Weasley to be sorted out of Gryffindor in a long time.

It was almost a shame, he noted to himself, that Aunt Fleur had won a particular fight and sent their three kids to Beauxbaton, only that could have made this moment perfect.

The two brothers caught each other's eye from their separate tables, and shared a brief smile. This may be the last time their extended family would be going to school together, but by no means would it be the last time they would share a meal together. After all, your house may be like your family while at school, but outside of school, they all lived in the same house.

* * *

 

I looked it up and found out Neville and Hannah never had kids. Normally I'd applaud this, as I'm a big supporter of you don't need a wife and kids to have a happy ending, but every other character did, so it felt almost sad to leave them out. Found that rather depressing.


	4. Sleeping

This one is more like a mirage of memories, but when the idea came to me I couldn't bring myself to change it once I was done;

* * *

 

Remus Lupin fell asleep on the Quidditch pitch in the bleachers. James, Sirius, and Peter woke him up, and they kept him propped up all the way to the dormitory bed.

Remus Lupin fell asleep in the middle of Potions class, Peter took notes for both of them all class and woke him up with a shoulder tap and a smile.

Remus Lupin fell asleep in the common room. Sirius found him curled up on the couch with a book on his chest. Sirius took the blankets off both their beds, and dropped them over the other boy. He picked up his book and put it on the coffee table.

Remus Lupin fell asleep in the library, on top of his homework. James, who was quite a bit taller than the other boy at this point, lifted him up and carried him to their dorm room as gently as possible, grinning at his friend and shaking his head. He put him in his bed, turned off the light, heading outside, now late for the Quidditch practice he was supposed to be coaching.

Remus Lupin falls asleep on the Hogwarts Express, like he always used to do. No one wakes him, no one covers him. He is woken by the cold rush of his worst memories and a face that looks too familiar and far to young.


	5. Wicked

Does it really need to be said, I do not own the books.

Ron telling Fred and George about Harry, during the summer.

* * *

There was a knock on their door. Now since when did that happen? The two exchanged quizzical looks before Fred got up to answer, blocking his only younger brothers view of the room inside. "Can we help you?"

George didn't even look up at first, assuming it was just Ron asking if they'd seen Scabbers again or something, but when they didn't immediately receive an answer he looked up and around in surprise.

Not really being able to see through his twin, he couldn't see what Fred was staring at. Which was Ron, fidgeting and glancing about the stairway as if hoping someone would come and stop him from asking what he was about to ask.

When no one did and the silence dragged on Fred prompted, "Well, you going to gawk at me all day or get on with it?"

By this point both twins felt rather concerned and annoyed, it wasn't like Ron to not just boast his opinion of what he felt about them. Sure it was usually under his breath, but when he came face to face with his problem, sometimes shouting was known to happen. Never this awkward silence.

"Can I come in?" finally busted out of his mouth after a solid minute of silence, which had given George more than enough time to stow away their latest project and for Fred to step aside.

Ron only took three steps into the room at first, his eyes surveying it properly before landing on his mischief making brothers. "If I tell you something, you have to swear not to tell Mum or Dad. Especially Mum."

Twin smirks cracked over their faces, was that all that was bothering him. The twins were many things, but never rats. That was Percy's job. "But of course not," George said, leaning casually back against the wall. "Why would we go and do a thing like that?"

"I'm serious," Ron said, gaining back his usual personality of being a prat. Granted, not as bad as Percy, but he was getting there with age.

"I'm sure you are," Fred sighed rolling his eyes, "now what do you want? We are busy?"

Ron snorted, letting his eyes rove around the seemingly empty room, except for the twin beds on the wall. The way we liked keeping it, or Mum would have our head the second she came in to clean. Couldn't have her finding our stash.

Before either of us could prompt him again, because really he was beginning to drag this on into near boring levels, Ron burst into speech about how he'd been writing to his friend, The Harry Potter, all summer and not getting a reply. He'd written similarly to another friend of his, a lesser known girl named Hermione, and he'd been getting responses from her, but not Harry.

Ron had tried asking Percy if he could borrow Hermes, but Percy was having none of it, and he finished with a lame, "do you got any other ideas of how I could talk to him? I don't know, it just seems a bit odd he hasn't written or anything, plus there's that accidental magic that happened on his birthday that he never answered me about when I asked and..."

There he trailed off, giving the two of them beseeching looks. The twins gave each other a look, and came to two conclusions at once.

Ron was worried about something, maybe he hadn't said it straight out but it was there.

Ron didn't want them to go to the parents because he knew whatever answer he got, be it that he was being paranoid or that they would handle it and not tell Ron anything.

"Know where he lives?" Fred finally asked him.

"Uh yeah," Ron said, looking surprised the twins had agreed to help him so easily. "Asked him about it once at school, you know what it was like living surrounded by a bunch of Muggles, and he told me the address. Then he went on to explain that all the houses looked a lot the same, which is why they number them and stuff." He paused for a moment and gave them uneasy looks. "Why? You going to help?"

"Of course we are," George said, feigning hurt, "how could we not after such a thrilling tale?"

Honestly the twins had a few chats with Harry at school, unavoidable since he hung out with their brother and conversation with him was also, sadly, unavoidable. He seemed like a nice enough bloke. Even if that weren't the case, how could they pass up the opportunity to test something that they had been wanting to try anyways? Now they just had the excuse to do it.

"How you going to do that?" He asked, eyes shifting from one to the other, "You two got an owl stashed up in here?"

The twins laughed at such naivety. "Just leave it to us Ron," Fred told him escorting him back towards the door.

"And meet us down at Dad's shed after dinner," George told him as Ron finally left the room.

Once the door was shut the two exchanged one more look before cracking into evil grins. This was going to be wicked.

* * *

 

I always wondered what was going through Ron's head, and why he went to the twins for help instead of his parents. I came to the conclusion he was worried about being told he was paranoid, after his first year can you blame him, and didn't want to get in trouble for going to the twins for help. Which is what he decided to do because he knew that they might be able to help. So yeah, hope you enjoyed.


	6. Thinking

James, Sirius and Peter confront Remus about being a werewolf

* * *

 

At first Remus thought he was being paranoid when he woke up. Sunlight was cracking into the high windows of the hospital wing, and though he had no memory of the night before, he knew full well what had him feeling like utter crap. He didn't even need to pull his sheets aside to see the new scars his body would have, even under all of the bandages Madam Pomfrey would have administered. Despite the fact he knew that she would have tried to put a few spells on to lessen the pain, he wondered if it was the throbbing wounds that had woken him up.

Then he heard it.

There was a shuffling off to the side, very close to his bed. But glancing over, he saw nothing. His eyes narrowed, and he reached for his wand, only remembering when he hit empty pocket that Madam Pomfrey would still have it. She always took his wand away, along with his clothes, until she released him back to the rest of the school. Still, when he heard the shuffling noise again, his fear really was mounting, and he opened his mouth to call out for the matron when he heard a familiar voice whisper, "Don't rat us out now Remus, we've been doing good all night."

"James!" he spluttered, loud enough that it would have called attention anyways.

"Jeez, not subtle one bit," Sirius said, poking his head up from behind a bed, wand in hand, and pointed at the hospital door, "and you're usually the quiet one."

"Peter, please tell me you're done," James voice groaned from beside him, and Remus now knew why he wasn't visible.

"Yep," his last friend said, stepping out of the shadows from Madam Pomfrey's adjacent door that lead to her office.

His last friend pulled the cloak off of himself then, and Remus could only balk at the three of them. As Sirius and Peter came to step up beside James, he could only lay there, stunned at what he saw. His three friends looked exhausted, like he had seen them before when they stayed up all night for something, and they were all grinning down at him with a knowing look he had never thought he'd see pointed at him. "Wha-, how did-" he tried weakly, then winced at the way his voice betrayed him and began cracking at once. It was always awful trying to talk when he first woke up.

"Here," Peter offered him a glass of water, "I figured this is why she left this by your bedside."

Remus took the glass silently, but it simply lay in his lap as he continued gaping at his friends. How was he going to explain this one! He had told them he needed to go to Saint Mungo's for the night because of an accident his father had, excuses flew through his mind, each more feeble than the last as to why he was lying in the Hospital Wing covered in bandages. Then he suddenly realized just how much they could see, and put down the glass on the nightstand, making a vain attempt to sit up and cover himself with more than the light sheet.

"Don't bother," Sirius snorted, "we got a pretty good look at what you did to yourself when she was bandaging you up."

Remus started shaking then, edging away from them and looking towards both doors for a different reason. They had figured it out. He knew they would, there was no way it could last, but he had always thought his boisterous friends would simply stop talking to him one day. Or worse, tell the whole school and try having him kicked out. He had never expected them to, well he still didn't know why they were here!

"Would you quit looking like that," James sighed, flopping down on the edge of his bed and eyeing him with genuine concern, "you are already paler then the ghosts here."

He swallowed around his dry throat, now wishing dearly he had taken that offered water, but instead asked, "How did you-"

Sirius snorted and said, "Oh please. We've known for months, did you really think we wouldn't notice? Especially as many times as you used the same excuse."

"Technically," Peter butted in, "I figured it out, and you two laughed until I showed you the dates."

James gave both of his friends scathing looks as he snapped, "you two aren't helping." Then he turned quickly back to Remus, the most beseeching look on his face Remus had seen on all of his three years knowing his friend, "Remus, why didn't you tell us?"

He opened and closed his mouth several times, looking like a gaping fish, and unable to decide what he was more shocked about. They didn't seem repulsed by him, angry, or even upset. James question seemed to be more geared towards why Remus would keep it a secret at all...but this didn't add up to the other times wizards, especially purebloods like two of his friends, had found out about him.

Peter may have taken his silence as a still strained throat, true but not the reason for his continued stunned response, and handed him the water again.

This time he drank it all before finally saying, "I thought, ah-" he trailed off weakly, not really wanting to admit all the awful things he had feared his friends might do, so instead distracted them with a question of his own, and what he had been planning to ask in the first place, "How did you know I was here?"

"We followed you," James shrugged like that was the most obvious thing in the world, "saw you meet up with Madam Pomfrey at the Whomping Willow. Then we waited outside until she came back and took you out of there, unconscious, and brought you up here."

"It was scary mate," Sirius shivered, "I thought you looked dead. No wonder you're always so stinking pale."

"So we waited in here until you woke up," Peter finished, "figured you wouldn't want an audience when you started yelling at us."

"Why would I yell at you?" He choked, then winced as his throat still scraped raw.

This time he reached, ignoring his aching muscles and pulling on the new wounds, and got his own glass of water as Sirius said, "That's what I said! Hell, we technically had the right to yell at you for keeping this secret after I just told you last week what my Mom did to me over the summer."

Remus drank his fill again, before putting the glass down gently. Then he looked around at all three of his friends and whispered, "You're not-" he winced at what he was about to ask, and then trailed off unable to bring that to words. 'You're not going to tell?' Seemed preposterous now, with the way they were all looking at him with genuine concern.

James seemed to get it though, as he whispered, "All we're going to do is look into this. I don't think I can stand seeing you like this ever again, let alone once a month," he trailed off sadly, his hazel eyes taking in one of his friends so beat up.

Remus was lost for words, but he clearly didn't need any. His friends understood.


	7. Serious

Does it really need to be said, I do not own the books.

I couldn't resist another Sirius Pun, and I regret nothing!;

* * *

 

"Quick, James I need the cloak now, and I'll explain later," Sirius said, skidding to halt and only just missing crashing into him.

"Uh, it's in my trunk," he began, noting how pale Sirius looked, the way his eyes kept darting behind him.

"Yeah, I checked in there, it's not. You don't have it on you?"

James began shaking his head, opening his mouth to say no, when Sirius darted off without another word.

Blinking after his best friend, he looked back the way Sirius had come in curiosity, but saw nothing out of the ordinary, so he instead began jogging after him. He turned a corner, saw Sirius jump right into one of the paintings on the wall that was really just a fake stretch of wall. He made to follow him when from behind McGonagall called, "Potter."

He turned on the spot, an innocent smile already plastered on his face as he said, "Yes Professor?"

Her eyes narrowed instantly. Clearly six years of that expression had worn off after the first two weeks, but it wasn't going to stop him from trying it anyways. Her nose flared briefly as she stated, "Potter, I have a classroom that's been completely destroyed, the Christmas decorations on that floor were ruined, and a fifth year boy will have to be spending the night in the Hospital Wing. I want to know where you were during your off period."

James face didn't change one jot as he responded, "That's definitely a Sirius problem, Professor, but I had nothing to do with it." Then he turned around and went to go find his best mate for the details.


	8. Train Ride

Does it really need to be said, I do not own the books.

Hermione's second year train ride.

HPHPHPHPHP

She had walked up and down the train three full times, and she still couldn't find them! She was beginning to feel really worried, having seen both the twins and Ginny get on late, she wondered if her boys hadn't made the train at all? On her fourth pass through, she poked her head into a compartment where Ginny and another first year with dirty blonde hair were sitting, and asked, "Hello, you're Ron's sister right?"

They had never been properly introduced of course, but the Weasley hair was distinguishable enough, as well as Ron having mentioned his sister starting this year. Hermione only knew her name through passing. The girl did look up and around though, having been writing in a black diary sitting in her lap, but upon seeing her she smiled shyly and said, "Yes. Are you Hermione?"

Hermione smiled, pleased Ron had obviously mentioned her enough his younger sister had recognized her, and she nodded and said, "Yes. Have you seen Ron, or Harry? I can't find them on the train?"

Ginny looked puzzled, but shook her head and said, "No. Mum told them to come onto the platform after the two of us. I never saw them get on, but Mom said not to worry about it, they probably just got their own compartment."

Hermione nodded, excused herself and began making her way down the train again. She stopped when she found the twins in another compartment with their friend Lee, and a few other Gryffindor boys in their fourth year. However, their conversation went much the same way. After another run about on the train, she finally admitted she must be missing them in the crowd, something she doubted but had no other explanation for. They might have even been wandering the train looking for her, and they had simply been missing each other, something she really doubted. With no other explanation though, she made her way back to Ginny's compartment, and sat down to talk to those two girls the rest of the ride.

Harry and Ron never came for her though, and she didn't start hearing the rumors until they were getting out of the carriages at school.


	9. The Map

Does it really need to be said, I do not own the books.

The making of the Marauder's Map

HPHPHPHP

With his back to the portrait hole, Remus hadn't realized there was anyone behind him until Sirius said loudly in his ear, "Knight to H3."

He started, nearly toppling the board over, and causing Peter to snicker.

Rubbing his ear, and alternatively glaring from both Peter to Sirius, he asked Peter, "why didn't you tell me they were behind me?"

"You told me to be quite so you could concentrate," he responded, the gleam of mischief prevalent.

Remus rolled his eyes as he made his move, ignoring James and Sirius as they sunk into nearby chairs, and trying very hard to ignore their comments.

"-told you they were up here!"

James responded back, "Well, they said they were going to be in the library, why are they even up here?"

Sirius slumped back in his chair as he muttered, "I get really sick of wandering around the whole castle just to find you two. Why don't you just come with us when we go to the kitchens?"

"Or at least stay where you say you're going to be," James agreed, digging an eclair out of his pocket, and beginning to eat it.

Peter had just made his countermove, and looked up at the two with surprise saying, "Now there's an idea."

"What?" Sirius asked, taking his wand out of his pocket and beginning to twirl it around between his fingers in boredom.

"I get sick of wandering around to find you two as well. Why shouldn't we come up with something to help us find one another."

Remus gave his own move back, before responding without looking up, "Because you'd need to make a bloody map of the whole school, which that alone could take days. The charms that would make what you're saying possible are- come on you bloody Castle, he's just a pawn!" He cut himself off to egg on his piece.

James and Sirius sat up straighter, not looking so bored anymore.

Glancing about the deserted common room, they leaned in and James whispered, "Wait, finish what you were saying Remus."

He turned confused eyes to his friend, missing the next move Peter gave as he responded, "What?"

"Map of the school?" Sirius prompted. "Advanced charms?"

Remus scoffed as he turned back to the game, distracted by what Peter had just done. They remained impatiently quite until Remus said, "Check," before going back to the actual conversation and saying, "It was a joke you two. There's not an actual map of the castle. Sure I can think of a few spells that could track people in the school, but there's no way to single out four people. It's a general spell, mapping where everyone in that location would be."

Then he broke off again in frustration as Peter took out his other Bishop.

He missed a bit of the next part, James and Sirius had continued on without him as he made his next move, saying, "Check," again at the end.

"That's brilliant," Sirius breathed in his ear again.

Remus jerked back, giving his friends uneasy looks at what he saw on their faces. "What is?"

"Were you not listening?" James asked in disbelief

"If you two haven't noticed, I'm a bit busy at the mome-"

"Checkmate!" Peter said with glee, and Remus looked down at the board in disbelief as Peter's Queen took his crown. Cursing and leaning back in his seat he gripped, "Now see what you made me do!"

"You guys should come distract him more often" Peter said with glee, "another match?" He asked, already setting up his pieces again.

"Forget about that you two," James said now practically bouncing in his seat. "Don't you realize what we've just stumbled across?"

"What?" Remus and Peter asked together.

"A Marauder's Map," James and Sirius answered.

 


	10. Sneaky

Does it really need to be said, I do not own the books.

Snape getting the better of a Marauder;

"Great job today Black," Vosper said as he hung up his Quidditch uniform, readjusted his Captain's badge, and then walked out without glancing behind him, therefore missing Sirius flipping him off.

He turned to his best friend in fury and demanded. "How many times do I have to tell him I hate being called that!"

James couldn't help but smile slightly at his friend's outrage, but verbally said, "You know he just does it to annoy you."

"Well I like your last name. Black is my favorite color after all."

James and Sirius turned around, their eyes landing on fellow teammate, Veronica Fletch. They then realized they were the only three left in the locker room, and James came to the sudden memory of these two flirting all night, despite her being two years above them.

James cleared his throat loudly, and noted that he was ignored for it, so he said, "Yes well, I'll just be going then. Later Sirius."

"Yeah," he called absently, taking a step closer to the girl without glancing over at his best friend as he left.

James snorted when he was out of earshot, making his way over to the Broom Shed and putting away his broom, already deciding the next time he saw Sirius, he would have a new Hound Dog joke lined up and waiting.

He made his way back to the common room, finding only his two good friends, and three other students in there. He hadn't realized practice had run so late. He made his way upstairs to grab his school bag, and only when he sat down at their usual table, did Peter glance up at him and say softly, "''Ello," did James look over at Remus and frowned.

It had been a full moon last night, and his friend was still worn out from the ordeal. Remus was just lucky Madam Pomfrey had released him from the hospital wing a day earlier than she normally did, but since Easter Holidays were starting tomorrow and Moony always liked finishing his homework before the holidays, Remus had won the argument; promising he would rest during the break. Now it seemed that extra day of rest would have done him some good, rather then snoozing on his potion's book.

"How long's he been out?" He asked quietly, not wanting to wake him.

"Almost as soon as we sat down after dinner," Peter whispered back, "I was going to wake him up right before you came in."

"Don't," James sighed. He knew Remus would get mad later, but he was thinking about later as well. His friend needed sleep more than anything right now, "I'll tell him I told you not to wake him up, he can yell at me later."

"Better you than me," Peter muttered, shuffling his own papers around and getting back to his work. James had just dug out his own stack of homework when the door opened behind him. At first he didn't think anything of it, but then one of the two girl's voices caught his attention, "-believe that jerk blew me off."

James whipped his head around, seeing Veronica come in with one of her friends, and looking very flustered. She was making her way towards the fireplace as she continued, "I was only going to go out with him for a few weeks, he did help us a lot in the last game after all, but to not even show up!"

"You did only give him a few minutes, maybe he got caught up with something," her friend offered.

Veronica snorted, pausing by the fireplace and warming her hands, she retorted, "Please, all of his friends are already up here. He was just going to put his broom up, then he said he was going to meet me in the trophy room." Deciding she was warmed up enough, she stepped away from the fireplace and they both made their way to the girl's staircase.

She had just put her foot on the first stair when James finally broke out of his shock, and stood up to yell, "What's going on?"

He managed to startle all of the other occupants in the room, even Remus into snorting and jerking up with a hand mark pressed against his face. James didn't notice, his eyes fixed on the girl. She looked rather annoyed at him, stating, "Oh, you heard me. Probably sat around laughing with him about it before I even asked." Then she sniffed and really did go up the stairs. James watched her go, wanting to run after her, but already having made that mistake once last year, and knowing it would do no good.

He was probably overreacting. Then why did he feel like a fist was twisting away at his innards?

hp

Sirius had agreed to meet in the trophy room in five minutes, and so he hurried out to the broom shed with both of their brooms. He had been trying to be swav, offering to put her broom away for her, giving her time to go up there and 'freshen up' like she had said. He was in a hurry, and in his rush he made no notice to the extra shadow that was hiding behind the broom shed.

Wrenching open the door, he stuffed their brooms in there, and made to close it when there was a flash of white light, his arms and legs snapped together, and he toppled backwards. He could see the bright twinkling stars above now, he and Veronica had flirted longer then he thought if it was fully dark out, and he also got a full view of Severus Snape leaning over him, smirking.

"Well, well, well, look what I've got," he began, giving Sirius a nasty smirk. "Here I was expecting to run into a friend, and instead I manage to catch an arse off guard."

He tried to say something, but his face was frozen in that same stupid smile he'd had plastered on his face. Snape's smile widened, and Sirius was horrified when he bent down and began dragging him back around, behind the broom shed. Out of sight to anyone, unless you walked back around there. There was a tightening in his chest now as Snape whispered, "don't worry Black, I'm sure those jokes about man-eating spiders in the forest aren't real. Someone is sure to find you back here...eventually."

He walked off, though Sirius couldn't watch him, he was sure he faded into the falling blackness with ease. At first he was just annoyed that slimeball had gotten the drop on him. Then, as hours continued to creep by, fear really did begin coming up. He wasn't actually afraid of the man eating spiders, they lived too deep into the forest to be a worry all the way over here. What he was afraid of was not being found all night. His friends had most likely gone to bed, James would have told them about his supposed hook up. Veronica would assume he had just decided not to come, a preposterous idea according to him but no one could hear that now!

The outside of his body may have been frozen solid, but he could still feel. Like his muscles beginning to strain from being in one position too long, his mouth was getting really dry from being unable to swallow. The only reason he hadn't died from oxygen intake was the ability to still breath through his frozen nose, though it was strained, not being able to move his chest properly and all.

Time kept dragging on, and he began longingly wishing he could simply fall asleep. He knew for a fact when his friends woke up and realized he wasn't in the dormitory, they would head down to first breakfast, then the kitchen. Not seeing him in either of those places, they would logically seek out his would be date that night, find out he'd never met up with her, then come out here to the Quidditch Pitch looking for him.

His mind floundered at that point. Even then, they might not find him though. Unless you walked directly behind the broom shed, which none of them had an actual reason to do, they could walk right past him and they'd never know. Hell, he might just be stuck out here forever! What happened to a person who was stuck in the Full Body bind curse forever? His mind was exaggerating of course, but he really didn't know how long it took this particular curse to wear off.

The moon, while covered in clouds, was high in the sky before he finally did hear noise. He tried desperately to do something, anything, to draw attention to himself. Then he doubled those efforts as he heard James calling his name.

He was being very, obviously, loud. Any other time he would have laughed at his friend for being the opposite of subtle, but now all he wanted was to yell right back. As the shouting continued to grow fainter, he became more desperate. Struggling with all of his might, he tried furiously to lash out someway, anyway! Then his foot moved. It was the smallest twitch of motion, but it gave him immense glee as he realized this. Clearly, the spell was starting to wear off. He'd be more pissed off later about exactly how long he must have been lying there for this to occur.

He lost track of the shouting for a few moments as he concentrated more than he ever had in his life on twisting first his foot, then the one leg back and forth, until finally he had enough range in motion to kick the broom shed.

In his mind's excitement, he hadn't taken note that James voice had been joined by two others, but now when all three stopped at once he did notice.

He did it again, harder this time, and now he could make out all three of his friends distinctive voices headed towards him. He kicked out again, and then there was a bright flash of light flaring across his face. Any other time Sirius might have either laughed, or been highly concerned at the look on James face. Now all he could really feel was relief.

After he had been released from his binds, and had mutinously told them what had happened, James was all up for heading down to the Slytherin common room right now and getting back at that slime ball!

Remus however, pointed out the lack of logic in forcing their way into that particular dormitory at this time of night. They would have to get their revenge back some other time.

HPHPHPHP

Just a friendly reminder that Snape was willing to play just as dirty as the Marauders, if a bit more sneaky in catching them one at a time. Longest one yet, but I didn't really want to break it off when it switched from James to Sirius, since James part was all set up.

 


End file.
